Rereading
by XxultimentfangirlxX
Summary: Darry brings his daughter back to Tulsa, and everyone has kids. When Pony gives a new story to Abby, will the kids finally understand what happen to their parents, or will they think it's one big fairytale.


It was hot, hotter than Chicago at least. Chicago is my home, but my father INSISTED on us moving back to his hometown, boring Tulsa Oklahoma. If I had a choice, which I should, I would have stayed with my best friend in Chicago, Keala, and house for my senior year. But that's not how it works, according to my father Mr. Darrel Curtis. He is the owner of a consulting business, then he decided he NEEDED a branch in Oklahoma, and we were moved.

When I say we, you might picture a nice big happy family, maybe three kids a stay-at-home mom, a dad who goes to their kids every event and maybe a dog r a nice goldfish. That wasn't what I meant.

We, for me, is just me and Darry, my mom left him after she had her third miscarriage. I was fourteen then. Darry started taking extra hours; I could go a week with saying one or two words to him. And when he didn't have a project, he did pay attention to me. By yelling at me for something or another. My Uncle Ponyboy said that Darry did the exact same thing to him. My other Uncle Sodapop said to let him relax, and that Tulsa would be could for us. As if.

I had only seen my uncle about five times. My sixth birthday, my tenth birthday, Christmas when I was eleven, when my mom died, and when Uncle Pony was on a book tour and pass though Chicago. Ponyboy and I were always writing letter to each other. He is more of my best friend then my uncle. He would give me first drafts of his novel, even before his editor and publisher. HE called me his pre-editor. I would also draw the covers of his novels. It was a pretty good deal.

Sodapop kinda scared me. He was so opposite from Darry, Pony and I, I wondered if he even was part of this family. I told Pony this, and he said I just hadn't spent enough time with him to get to know him, and when I did everything would make sense. He also said that about the rest of his gang.

Darry and his brothers were part of a gang when they were younger. It consisted of themselves, Keith 'Two-bit' Matthew, Steve Randle, Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston.

I meet Two-Bit and Steve at my mother's funeral. Two-bit had long reddish side-burns, and a love of Mickey Mouse. He seemed drunk when I met him. Steve had black hair covered in hair grease. He just seemed bad, like he was radiateing bad vibes. I don't know, I just didn't like either of them.

When we finally got to Tulsa, the 'gang' and their kids were there. There was Two-bit and his daughter Kasey, who had strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. Steve and his son Lucas who had dark hair and the palest green eyes. Standing next to Lucas was his sister, Elizabeth, or Liza who kinda looked like him but with tan skin and black eyes. Sodapop had two kids, twins Shawn and Caroline. They both had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Ponyboy was also there with his adopted son, Alex who had white blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

I didn't really look anything like them with dark red hair and ice blue eye. I didn't really even look like Darry. We also dressed different, with all of the girls wearing tight skirts and tight shirts, but me in jeans and a hoodie. It was colder in Chicago.

While Darry was catching up with people Pony came over and sat next to me on the porch.

"Hey, kid, how do ya like Tulsa?" he asked

I shrugged "I don't know, I feel like all of the other kids are different, like I'm an outsider."

"I dig ya," Pony nodded "That reminds me, I just finished another book, can ya read it and draw me a cover. Please, it would give ya something to do."

I took the notebook he handed me, and flipped to the front page 'The Outsiders' by Ponyboy Curtis. I nodded, it would give me an excused not to talk to anyone.

I wasn't the social type, it's not that I didn't want to have friends, it' just that I could never go anywhere cause of Darry.

Pony got up, "I don't wanna leave ya here kid, but all the adults are going to Buck's to catch up."

" 'kay," I mumled, staying on the porch, ad opening to the first page. I was about a paragraph in when Alex, I think, walked up to me. I ignored him, hoping he would go away, but he didn't.

"Hey, new girl. What you doin,?" He asked, everyone else walked up behind him.

"Nothing," I shrugged.

"What's in the notebook?" Shawn asked.

"One of Pony's stories he wants me to read for him."

They all gasped. I don't know why, they've must of already read it.

"You get to read his stuff? No one gets to read it, Pony forbids it." Liza said. Alex made a grabb for the book, but if they couldn't read it, I wasn't about to let them.

"Come on, let us read it. He doesn't have to know." Lucas said.

"but…" I started.

"Loosen up girl, live a little," Kasey said.

"I guess…"

"Great, start reading," Caroline said as they all sat around me.

**The Outsiders, by Ponyboy Curtis.**

* * *

**A/N And that's chapter 1**

**read, review, and then do whatever you want**


End file.
